Hypno-shroom
Hypno-shroom (tạm dịch: Nấm Thôi Miên) là một cây nấm dùng một lần xuất hiện trong cả hai trò chơi chính của sê-ri ''Plants vs. Zombies''. Nó được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 2-5 trong game thứ nhất, và trở lại với một cây cao cấp mua bằng tiền thật trong game thứ hai. Khi một zombie ăn phải Hypno-shroom, nó sẽ bị thôi miên và quay đầu lại tấn công các zombie khác giúp người chơi. Zombie đó cũng sẽ giữ nguyên máu như lúc trước khi ăn, và trong một số trường hợp, nó thậm chí còn giữ được cả khả năng đặc biệt của mình để giúp người chơi nữa. Các loại zombie không ăn cây như Gargantuar sẽ không bị thôi miên bởi Hypno-shroom. Âm thanh Âm thanh phát ra khi zombie bị thôi miên bởi Hypno-shroom. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Hypno-shroom là cây thứ mười ba được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 2-5. Như các loại nấm khác trong game, Hypno-shroom cũng ngủ ngày và chỉ có thể hoạt động được vào ban ngày khi được đánh thức bởi Coffee Bean. Dưới đây là danh sách các zombie không bị thôi miên: *Pole Vaulting Zombie (khi còn sào) *Zomboni *Dolphin Rider Zombie (khi vẫn còn cưỡi cá heo) *Balloon Zombie (khi đang bay) *Pogo Zombie (khi còn gậy cà kheo) *Bungee Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Target Zombie *Squash Zombie *Giga-gargantuar Ngoài ra, một số zombie đặc biệt khi bị thôi miên sẽ vẫn giữ được khả năng đặc biệt của mình bao gồm: * Screen Door Zombie và Ladder Zombie (khiên của chúng cũng có tác dụng bảo vệ khỏi những zombie khác). * Dancing Zombie (có thể triệu hồi ra những zombie nhảy nền cũng bị thôi miên). * Jack-in-the-Box Zombie (hộp phát nổ của nó cũng tấn công được các zombie xung quanh). Thôi miên một Dancing Zombie bằng Hypno-shroom sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích Disco is Undead. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hypno-shroom trở lại trong game thứ hai với tư cách là một cây cao cấp mua bằng tiền thật. Vì nấm không còn ngủ ngày nữa nên Hypno-shroom có thể hoạt động bình thường ở mọi thế giới trong game. Ngoài ra, giá của nó đã được nâng lên thành 125 mặt trời (tuy nhiên giá của nó vẫn giữ nguyên trong bản Trung Quốc). Hypno-shroom không thôi miên được những zombie sau đây: *Gargantuar (tuy nhiên người chơi vẫn có thể biến zombie khác thành Gargantuar bị thôi miên bằng Plant Food) *Explorer Zombie (khi còn cây đuốc) *Barrel Roller Zombie (khi đang lăn thùng) *Imp Cannon (tuy nhiên Imp Pirate vẫn bị thôi miên) *Zombie Parrot *Pianist Zombie *Zombie Bull (nếu có Zombie Bull Rider) *Jetpack Zombie *Disco Jetpack Zombie (tuy nhiên, giống như Dancing Zombie ở game trước, Disco-tron 3000 cũng có thể tạo ra Disco Jetpack Zombie bị thôi miên) *Mecha-Football Zombie *Jester Zombie (khi đang quay) *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Archmage Zombie *Cavalry Zombie (khi đang trên lưng ngựa) *Surfer Zombie (khi đang lướt sóng) *Octo Zombie *Fisherman Zombie *Shell Zombie (khi có vỏ sò) *Excavator Zombie (khi có cái xẻng) *Punk Zombie (khi nhạc punk đang bật) *MC Zom-B (khi nhạc rap đang bật) *Glitter Zombie (khi nhạc pop đang bật) Không giống như ở game đầu tiên, một số loại zombie đặc biệt khi bị thôi miên sẽ không còn giữ được sức mạnh đặc biệt của mình nữa, hoặc sức mạnh đó bị lỗi và không có tác dụng gì cả. Ví dụ, Turquoise Skull Zombie khi bị thôi miên sẽ không bắn laze bằng chiếc đầu lâu xanh nữa, hoặc các zombie đặc biệt ở Neon Mixtape Tour cũng không có tác dụng gì đặc biệt kể cả khi nhạc hiệu của chúng đang chơi. Ngoại lệ duy nhất là Disco-tron 3000 như đã nói ở trên, và Chicken Wrangler Zombie có khả năng thả ra gà cũng bị thôi miên. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies When eaten, Hypno-shrooms will make a zombie turn around and fight for you. Usage: single use, on contact Special: makes a zombie fight for you Sleeps during the day "Zombies are our friends," asserts Hypno-shroom. "They're badly misunderstood creatures who play a valuable role in our ecology. We can and should do more to bring them round to our way of thinking." Cost: 75 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 125 (75 in the Chinese version) AREA: Single RECHARGE: Sluggish When zombies eat Hypno-shrooms, they will turn around and fight for you. Special: makes a zombie fight for you Hypno-shroom has no trouble persuading zombies to fight on behalf of the plants. But he has yet to convince one to cluck like a chicken. "One day," he says. "One day." Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Hypno-shroom phát sáng, và bất kì zombie nào ăn nó sẽ biến thành một Gargantuar bị thôi miên. Tuy nhiên trong bản Trung Quốc, Hypno-shroom không có trang phục sẽ chỉ biến zombie ăn phải thành Buckethead Zombie trong bất kì trường hợp nào. Các loại Gargantuar khác nhau cũng sẽ có một số đặc điểm đặc biệt được giữ nguyên. Ví dụ, Gargantuar Prime bị thôi miên cũng di chuyển chậm hơn và tấn công hai lần một lúc, trong khi Sloth Gargantuar thì có thể ném ra tối đa ba Yeti Imp, còn Jurassic Gargantuar thì có sức chống chịu cao hơn và tốc độ chậm hơn. Mặc dù vậy, Gargantuar Prime bị thôi miên lại không thể bắn zombie bằng laze, còn sóng âm tạo ra bởi Hair Metal Gargantuar sẽ không giết zombie, mà thay vào đó bay về hướng nhà người chơi mà không gây hại gì cả. Mỗi cú đập của Gargantuar bị thôi miên có thể làm giảm máu của một Gargantuar khác xuống một phần tư máu gần nhất (tức là Gargantuar đó sẽ chịu được tối đa bốn cú đập), hoặc ngay lập tức tiêu diệt một zombie loại khác. Trang phục Hypno-shroom được cho Plant Food sẽ biến zombie ăn nó thành Gargantuar với lượng máu cao hơn bình thường. Cấp độ Chiến thuật Plants vs. Zombies Mặc dù về lý thuyết thì Hypno-shroom là một công cụ rất hữu dụng để chuyển đổi một zombie nguy hiểm thành đồng minh giúp người chơi, nhưng nó lại gặp phải một số trở ngại làm giảm giá trị của nó. Đó là thứ nhất, hầu hết các mục tiêu nguy hiểm như Zomboni và Gargantuar không ăn cây, đồng nghĩa với việc chúng không bị ảnh hưởng bởi Hypno-shroom. Và thứ hai, một Hypno-shroom chỉ có tác dụng với một zombie, nên kể cả khi người chơi thôi miên được một zombie mạnh như Football Zombie thì với mật độ zombie lớn như ở Survival: Endless, khả năng của Hypno-shroom cũng trở nên vô dụng. Bởi những lý do trên mà Hypno-shroom chỉ nên được dùng như một công cụ để loại bỏ một số mục tiêu nhất định đầu màn chơi, và nhường chỗ cho các cây mạnh hơn khác như Squash ở giai đoạn sau. Disco Zombie và Jack-in-the-Box Zombie là những mục tiêu thôi miên hàng đầu, vì zombie thứ nhất có khả năng biến ra lũ Backup Dancer đánh giúp người chơi, trong khi zombie còn lại có khả năng tiêu diệt tất cả zombie không bị thôi miên xung quanh bằng hộp nổ. Vasebreaker Trong màn Third Vase của Vasebreaker, Hypno-shroom nên được dùng để thôi miên ngay lập tức Disco Zombie để ngăn không cho nó triệu hồi ra lũ Backup Dancer. Làm vậy cũng khiến màn chơi dễ thở hơn rất nhiều, vì Disco Zombie bị thôi miên cũng triệu hồi được Backup Dancer bị thôi miên, giúp người chơi dọn dẹp nốt đống bình còn lại. Trong một màn khác của Vasebreaker là Chain Reaction, Football Zombie có lẽ là mục tiêu có giá trị nhất cho Hypno-shroom, vì người chơi sẽ không lấy được Magnet-shroom hay Wall-nut để chống lại zombie này. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hypno-shroom tiếp tục hoạt động không hiệu quả trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, vì hầu hết zombie bị thôi miên không còn giữ được khả năng đặc biệt của mình để giúp người chơi nữa. Tình hình thậm chí còn tệ hơn với Hypno-shroom vì mật độ zombie trong các màn ở game thứ hai dày đặc hơn nhiều so với game thứ nhất, và các zombie bị thôi miên sẽ nhanh chóng bị hạ gục bởi những "đồng đội" cũ của mình. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Hypno-shroom mặc dù trông khá là hấp dẫn, nhưng thực ra không có hiệu quả mấy, vì Gargantuar bị thôi miên phải mất rất nhiều thời gian mới có thể vung tay đập được một zombie khác, trong khi các zombie yếu nhưng nhanh và đi thành đàn như Zombie Chicken có thể dễ dàng tỉa máu và hạ gục nó trong chớp mắt. Hypno-shroom sau khi hoàn thành công việc sẽ được tính là bị ăn, vì vậy mà nó có thể được hồi sinh bằng Intensive Carrot. Hồi sinh Hypno-shroom bằng cây này sẽ giúp cắt ngắn đáng kể thời gian khôi phục của nó, thậm chí sẽ hiệu quả hơn nữa nếu người chơi mang theo Imitater. Hypno-shroom được nâng cấp trong Zen Garden khi được hồi sinh cũng giữ được khả năng từ Plant Food, thế nên dùng Intensive Carrot trong trường hợp này cũng có tác dụng rất tốt. Một số zombie đáng để thôi miên bằng Hypno-shroom là Newspaper Zombie sau khi mất tờ báo, hoặc các zombie bất khả xâm phạm do bị lỗi sau khi bị tấn công bởi Blooming Heart trong bản 4.4.1 hoặc 4.5.1. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Nếu một zombie đang bị làm chậm ăn phải Hypno-shroom, thì nó cũng sẽ di chuyển chậm một lúc trước khi trở lại tốc độ bình thường. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Các zombie bị thôi miên có thể ăn chướng ngại vật giúp người chơi. * Trước bản cập nhật 2.4.1, các zombie ăn phải Hypno-shroom dường như được hồi lại đầy máu. ** Lỗi này vẫn chưa được sửa trong bản Trung Quốc. * Hypno-shroom từng có khả năng khiến zombie chống chịu tốt hơn bình thường trước bản 2.9.1. * Các zombie bị thôi miên vẫn chịu ảnh hưởng bởi Power Toss, nhưng chúng sẽ không bao giờ bị ném khỏi màn hình, tương tự như Gargantuar. * Jester Zombie (khi đang quay) là zombie duy nhất có thể ăn Hypno-shroom mà không bị thôi miên. * Nếu một zombie ăn phải Hypno-shroom sau khi nó đã ăn Sun Bean thì nó vẫn sẽ cho mặt trời khi đánh nhau với một zombie khác. Nhưng nó sẽ không cho mặt trời nữa sau khi ra khỏi màn hình. * Các zombie bị thôi miên vẫn có thể giẫm lên luống hoa và khiến người chơi thua. Thậm chí chúng còn có thể ăn não của người chơi nếu bị ném ra sau bởi Breakdancer Zombie. * Các zombie cực yếu như Zombie Chicken hay Ice Weasel sau khi cắn Hypno-shroom sẽ bị thôi miên mà không làm nó biến mất. Ngoài ra, nếu chúng cắn một Hypno-shroom được cho Plant Food thì chúng sẽ không biến thành Gargantuar mà chỉ bị thôi miên như thường. * Nếu canh đúng thời điểm khi một zombie ăn Hypno-shroom và cho nó Plant Food ngay lúc ấy, thì zombie đó sẽ biến thành Gargantuar mà Hypno-shroom vẫn được giữ nguyên. * Treasure Yeti không thể bị thôi miên. * Người chơi được phép dùng Hypno-shroom miễn phí ở Dark Ages - Đêm 4 và 8. Xem thêm * Nấm * Disco is Undead * Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Nấm Thể_loại:Cây đêm Thể_loại:Ban đêm Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây có tác dụng khi bị ăn Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần